


Handmade Heaven

by marigoldcrown



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Ambiguous Gender Reader, Angst, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Not Specified, Inspired by Real Events, Late Night Conversations, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: White Diamond has a contemplative evening on Earth, and you decide to keep her company. She's still learning about Earth and human life, but a particular thought can't shake her mind. Perhaps you can help.
Relationships: White Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Handmade Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "homeworld bound" has made me even more gay for white diamond than i thought possible, whoops
> 
> title is another song reference

No one would have guessed that it was 10:46pm, if they were in your bedroom. Not that you minded too much, for the softly glowing beams of light filtering through your window cast a glittery haze on the plants growing in your window, as they soaked in the night air. The illumination on your walls provided much more effective light than your own lamp. The midnight sunshine, you realised, meant that she was nearby. 

Locking your front door, you pulled your hood around your neck and stepped out into the night. Down by the bay, the seawater was smooth like glass, tonight's moon lax in her pull of the waves. Seabirds had long tucked in for sleep in their nests, edged in cracks in the ancient cliffs as they broke off the land into sand and other minerals. Even the breeze was still tonight, a rarity for the early springtime in the north. Everywhere you looked was edged in a gorgeous silvery silhouette, like a newborn frost. Rounding off the steep road that was lined with bunched, shut-up shops displaying nostalgic summer memorabilia for children, lead you into the sand flats of the beach. 

Normally, you'd be nowhere near the sea this time of night. The way it opened out into an abyss with a horizon no human eye could see in its inky darkness was intimidating. When you'd first moved into this village, you imagined the pitch-black water seeping over the rubble and rocks, scaling across the sand to latch onto your ankles and drag you into its vast nothingness. Even now, the thought made you shudder, though tonight's shoreline was beautifully illuminated. Casting your gaze across the dunes, you saw her.

The glassy surface of sea-soaked sand soon formed into a cloak's hemline so intricate and glossy that it could have been made by the silk of a thousand spiders. It rippled down from its wearer and cascaded across the shoreline, dressing even the most rugged rocks and giving them a luminescence that danced across their curves and sharp edges. Your eyes followed the silhouette of the ghostly garment as it reached up high, high enough for you to crane your head back. Seated with her legs crossed, her hands resting in her lap, her shoulders relaxed, White Diamond seemed to be in a state of thinking. 

Her ethereal glow radiated from her body, a towering beacon of light. Against her heart-shaped face, her silver-lidded eyes were shut, her delicate arched brows betraying her demeanor of calm. Thick black eyelashes lay still against her cheeks, and her head was gently angled forward. The glow that had flooded your bedroom was pulsing from the five points of White Diamond's halo of hair, and her shimmery, elegant dress folded down into thin layers that draped over her knees, pooling at her ankles. The colossal, gleaming cut of her diamond cast rainbow triangles onto the water that lapped at the shore. The biggest diamond you'd ever seen was the Koh-i-Noor, but it was clear that it paled in comparison with hers. 

"Good evening, dear."

White Diamond's smooth, soft tone brought you out of your thoughts and you noticed she'd cracked an eye open to glance at you, her doll-like lips turned up into a warm smile. "I hope I didn't disturb you." You bashfully stepped to her side, blushing as you soaked in the warmth emanating from her skin, stupidly wondering how she hadn't seared you to ashes just from being this close to her.  
"Not at all, love. I was hoping to see you tonight. As it happens, the climate of your planet is perfect for a bit of self-reflection." To amplify her point, White leaned over a little until her face was reflected in the shoreline, beaming up at you with a wink. You started laughing, and White joined in. "Should I stay like this? It may be easier for you to talk with me."

"I don't want you to get a neck ache, White." 

White Diamond's expression changed to one of surprise, before she softly laughed again. Realising the daftness of what you'd just said, you fiercely blushed and stared at the drenched sand that caked your boots. "In that case then, how about we help you out a little?"  
White held out a hand for you, which in itself was the size of your bed. Her round black nails gleamed at you and as you perched on her palm, you kicked off your boots, leaving them discarded in the sand. White raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and you sheepishly murmured something about not wanting to get muddy sand on her hand. 

Her hand lifted up to her shoulder and you held on for life to her fingertips, squeezing your eyes shut as the beach flats drew out beneath you, rocks previously the size of your car now the size of pebbles. On the stiff, pressed shoulder pad of White Diamond's dress, she tipped you until you slid off. Her shoulder was wide enough for you to comfortably sit without fear of falling. From here, you had a most magnificent view of the ocean, and White's light shone softly, melting away the gloom of the night. Blushing, you scooted nearer to her face and beamed. "This is much better."  
"I quite agree." 

A moment passed between you, just enjoying each other's company. It had been some time since you'd been able to spend time together. 

"So, what made you visit Earth suddenly?"  
"Well, to see you, more than anything." White glanced at you with another reassuringly warm smile, and your blush deepened as she gently touched the top of your hand with a fingertip. "But Steven told me something rather troubling. He told me that this planet is struggling to survive."

Steven had been right. Just a few months ago, Australia was trapped in a fierce, horrific inferno that had devastated ecosystems and communities of both humans and animals. The oceans were choking on discarded detritus, plastic clogging up the reefs, the rock-pools, and the livelihoods of millions of organisms. 

You sat back a bit, thinking about what to say. "Steven knows this planet better than anywhere else. You can't get anything past him here, I think it's part of what comes with being a Diamond." You eventually said.

White Diamond chuckled. "I used to think that all native inhabitants of their own planets were disposable, insignificant, a nuisance more than anything." Her eyes lidded. "And then Steven came to Homeworld, and changed my mind. Not just about Gemkind, but about everything out there. Mortality is a concept I'd never thought of before. But imagine that. One day, your time comes to an end. This planet will come to an end." 

She turned and looked at you, her eyes sad. "How do you come to terms with that?"

You puffed out your chest in response, shaking your head as you looked down at the sand below. "I'm not sure anyone ever does, to be honest." You looked back up at White, with a small smile. "It's something we can't avoid. The truth is, Steven has the ability to resurrect anything and anyone, should they wish for it. But this planet cannot survive if everyone is given that luxury. And for some, they don't even wish to be alive to begin with." 

You felt White Diamond's shoulders sag a little. You quickly backtracked, realising how sullen you'd made the conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. The truth is, whilst it is the case, there's so many millions of us out there working to help and support each other-" 

You were suddenly grasped in a hand and swung around to face White Diamond, as she looked at you intently. Fighting the dizziness and nausea of vertigo, you woozily listened to her. "My darling, the very thought of you being in that much pain is too much to bear." She said, her voice shaken. 

You blinked at her. "White, I'm okay. I mean, there's millions of people who AREN'T okay, but that's why we're all working together as much as we can to help them. We help each other, it's what humans have always done." 

White's thoughts had obviously turned to Steven. "That's probably why Steven is so miraculous. He has a human heart, as well as a Diamond in his body."

"Which makes me wonder why you enjoy spending time with me so much, White. I'm just.... Someone you happened to come across on your first few visits here."

"Now we'll have none of that, darling." White regarded you with a very firm look. "There's nothing to dislike about being you. You're everything I'm not. You're mortal, you have a heart, you age, you begin life with no clear-cut direction and you form it in your vision, you all work together to create your own little handmade heaven."  
White Diamond leaned forward to give you a tender kiss, her lips gently pressing against your face. Her eyes shone brightly when she pulled back. "I think that us Gems have so much to learn from yourselves. Perhaps we could also help to protect your planet, and support you all, as well."

You grinned. "I think we would be extremely grateful, White. And in particular, the Earth will be very thankful."


End file.
